Kindergarten Love
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Like the title says,the bladers are kindergartens and it's Valentine's Day.KaiRei,BryanTala Warnings:OoC,Voltaire and Boris aren't evil,shouninaisp?R&R no like, no read.Oneshot


**A/N:** This didn't turn out the way I wanted but, I guess it just happens. Anyway,I hope you enjoy this.

**Warnings:** Voltaire and Boris are not evil in this. shounin-ai (sp?) and of course the characters will be ooc but then again they are young, remember?

**Disclaimers:** Beyblade and it's characters are too good to be my own.

**Oneshot**

* * *

"Wake up, Tala! It's Valentines Days!" a boy no older then five with long black hair and golden eyes jumped on the lump inside the blanket causing it to yelp in surprise. 

A mass of red hair quickly came out of the blanket while to sleepy baby blue eyes glared at the boy on top of him. "Reeeiiii, leave me alone." the red head whined, pushing the other boy off of him before pulling the cover over his heads again.

"Fine be that way but if Bryan's has a valentine's card for you, then oh well." Rei said in a sing-song like voice. He laughed as the small boy sat up and jumped off the bed, running to the bathroom.

Rei sighed when he heard the shower going but then smirked. Getting up, he ran to the bathroom door and quietly slipped in. He grabbed all the towels and slipped back out the room.

Putting them somewhere far from the bathroom he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where their foster parents sat. It wasn't your normal foster parents with a wife and husband.

Nope, this was with two males and though they, the kids, were young they knew the difference about their 'homosexual' relationship and others 'heterosexual' relationships.

Though it's not something their adoptive parents had to worry about since they seemed to have a crush on two of the kids in their kindergarten class which happen to be the same gender as them.

"He's up Papa, Daddy." Rei said crawling into a man with long blond hair and cobalt blue eyes, smiling innocently.

"Rei what did you do?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Papa?" Rei said sweetly. The other man snorted and sipped his coffee. He had short black hair and hazel eyes that just twinkled in amusement. Kai and Tala were always playing some type of pranks on each other but that's what kids do, right?

"REEEIIII, BRING BACK THE TOWELS!" Tala screamed from upstairs. Rei just started giggling uncontrollably, while Alex and Brandon rolled their eyes. "REI, IF YOU DON'T BRING THE TOWELS BACK THEN YOU WILL NEVER SEE MR. HUGGLES AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME!"

At that Rei stopped giggling and ran out the room making the adults chuckle. Rei quickly grabbed the towels, threw them in the bathroom, ran to his room and grabbed a blue bear then ran into their 'parents' room.

He looked around before opening the closet and hid him in one of his Daddy's suit case. He shut the closet door and then ran out of the room. His head had just disappeared as Tala came out of his room.

He ran down stairs and glared at the neko-jin child who had crawled into their Papa's lap again. "Why did you do that?"

"One: because it was funny, two: you should remember to take your clothes with you, three: it was payback for eating _my_ lollypop yesterday." Rei said, glaring back at the redhead.

"For your number two, you need to dry off first before you get dressed, dummy." Tala growled hopping onto a chair as Brandon put a bowl in front of him along with coco puffs.

"Tala, your shirt is backwards." Alex chided. Tala blinked before looking down as Brandon poured the cereal. His tag was sticking out in the front and this caused Rei to start giggling again.

Tala pulled his arms into the black shirt and twisted the shirt around intil the tag was in the back. He pushed his arms back out of the short sleeves again and grabbed the spoon just as Brandon finished pouring the milk.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tala asked Rei who took the seat beside him.

"Already ate!" Rei replied, drumming his fingers, looking absolutely bored.

"You know Rei; while he is eating you could get your stuff. And don't forget about the card you made for Kai." at this Rei grinned, a fang poking out.

"I hope he likes it." Rei said cheerfully running out the room again. Tala giggled slightly and rolled his eyes. Tala ate quickly and soon went to get his stuff too.

Tala and Rei talked animatedly during the ride to school. Brandon and Alex just smiled as they pulled up the front of the school where kids where dropped off. Tala and Rei quickly unbuckled and Tala opened his door since it was closes to the school and they got out.

"Have fun boys." Alex said leaning over Brandon to talk to them out the window.

"We will. Bye Papa, Bye Daddy." Tala and Rei said together before turning around and hurrying toward a couple of kids around their ages, waiting for them. A boy with navy blue hair, crimson eyes and a big nose spotted them first.

"Hey Tala, hey Rei. Come let's go!"

"Hey guy's." Tala said and they turned toward the school walking through the doors. "So...Ian, did you get into trouble with your parents for getting yellow in class?"

The kid with the big nose nodded. "And I'm not allowed to have dessert _or _watch TV for a week!" The others gasped.

"You mean you won't be able to see The Masked Savior?" another navy blue haired boy named Tyson practically shouted.

"Yep." Ian grumbled as they walked into class.

"That's okay, Ian. I can get my daddy to record the new episode for you." a blond hair boy said smiling brightly.

"Really Max?" Ian said, eyes bulging in excitement. The blond nodded and laughed as Ian tackled him. Rei, Tala, and Ian sat at one table where a few other kids already sat. Max and Tyson sat at the table behind them and started talking to their table group.

"Hi Bryan, Kai, Brooklyn, Oliver." Tala said, smiling shyly toward the boy in front of him with lavender hair and green eyes.

"Good morning you guy's." Rei said as he hung his book bag on the back of his chair.

"Hello!" Brooklyn and Oliver greeted cheerfully. Bryan and Kai just nodded and looked down at their hands. Before they could say anything more the bell rung and the teacher walked in smiling.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mrs. Smith."

"Alright, today after the announcements, you can pass out you Valentine's cards and then when you are finish you can sit at your table talking quietly to whoever is close to your seat and is done. Okay?"

The class cheered as the announcements came on. They stood up and turned toward the flag, one hand over there hearts. After the announcements were done, the kids opened their bags and pulled out their Valentine's stuff.

Tala and Rei quickly ran to the back of the room where the bags with names on it were. While they were busy doing that Kai and Bryan looked around nervously. They each put a stuff animal, both different, on the desk in front of them and quickly grabbed their cards and started putting them in bags too.

The teacher smiled as she watched Kai and Bryan put the stuff animals on the desk and quickly followed the rest of others. She chuckled and sat at her desk. "Kids these days. They grow up too fast."

Rei and Tala finished putting the cards in the bags except the ones they made especially for the one they liked. They wanted to hand-deliver it themselves. Luckily, Mrs. Smith told them they weren't allowed to get their bags intil after class.

Rei and Tala ran back to their seats and picked up the stuff animals curiously. Rei had gotten a white tiger with green stripes while Tala had gotten a white wolf with what looked like ice sticking out on some spots.

They jumped as Ian and another kid named Spencer came up behind them. "You know Kai gave the tiger to you, Rei and Bryan gave you the wolf, Tala."

"How do you know that?" Rei asked. The other two sniggered as they looked back at the two boys they were talking about.

"We saw them." Ian replied, still smirking as Kai and Bryan finished and began walking over to their seats not looking at the boys standing up.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Tala whispered so that the two boys' didn't hear. Ian smirk turned into a grin as he turned toward Kai and Bryan.

"Hey Kai, Bryan. Do you know who put these on their desk?" Ian asked. Kai and Bryan stiffened and looked at each other quickly before replying.

"N-No." Ian turned back to the redhead and raven hair with the 'I-told-you-so' look. Rei giggled slightly so that only Tala, Ian and Spencer heard and looked at the tiger in his hands.

"That's a shame. I would like to thank whoever gave this too me. It's really cute. Hmm...I'll call it Drigger." Rei stated proudly as he hugged it. The other three raised an eyebrow as Kai laid his head in his arms, hiding the blush and smile that came to his face as he heard this.

Tala caught on and decided to play along. "Yeah, I agree. Hmm...What do you guy's think of the name Wolborg?" Tala asked as he sat down.

"I think it's cool." Ian said as he too caught on though Spencer still looked a bit confused. Ian rolled his eyes and whispered something to Spencer whose eyes grew then he smirked.

"Alright, sit down if you're done." Mrs. Smith called and most of the class sat down. While waiting for the others Tala, Rei and Ian talked among themselves while the former two held the stuff animals to their chest, smiling and pretending they didn't see the excited glance that Kai and Bryan shared.

When the rest of the class was done, they were allowed to draw and color intil lunch. Ian drew a stick person of the goody-two shoes of the class, Hilary, who he had never got along with and made her head big and added moles on her face.

He showed the Tala and Rei who rolled their eyes while Kai and Bryan sniggered since they both didn't like that girl either. Then he past it to Tyson who also didn't like the girl and from then on, it was passed around.

Hilary gasped when it reached her and she quickly ran to the teacher. "Alright, who did this this time? Tyson, Johnny, Michael or the famous troublemaker Ian?" The class either giggled or sniggered though no one pointed any fingers.

The teacher looked from one of the aforementioned boys to another. Finally her orbs rested on Ian who refused to look her in the eye. "Ian, come here."

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes before walking over to them. "Before you ask, Mrs. Smith, yes I did." Ian mumbled.

"Go sit in the chair in the corner."

"But it's just a picture!" Ian whined, stomping his foot. The class laughed but was silence by a simple glare coming from the teacher.

"It's still not nice. Now go."

"Big baby." Ian sneered as he walked past Hilary who stuck her tongue out and he returned the gesture. Ian sat on the chair, crossing his arms and pouted. The rest just went back to doing what they were before.

When they went to lunch Rei and Tala carried the two stuff animals with them, proudly showing the lunch ladies who absolutely adored the two boys. The ladies just smiled, ruffling their hairs and laughed.

* * *

They got their food and sat down in the assigned seats. Tala was between Bryan and Max. Rei sat across from Tala, between Kai and Ian. Tyson sat next to Max while Spencer sat next to Ian and they all were engaged into a conversation about the show 'The Masked Savior.' Okay so Bryan and Kai didn't really say much but they did add something here and there. 

"Did you know they are coming out with the movie?" Kai said as he suddenly remembered it.

"Really?" The rest asked bouncing in their seats.

"Yeah, but it won't come out intil October." Bryan replied. "We are trying to get my uncle and Kai's grandfather to take us to see it but they are busy most of the time."

"I wonder if Papa and Daddy would take us if we asked. And maybe we could bring you guy's too." Rei said thoughtfully looking at the lavender hair and slate-color hair boy.

"That would be cool." they responded together a little too quickly. The rest of them just giggled and went back to talking. When they went outside, Drigger and Wolborg were taken with them.

This made Kai and Bryan happy to see that they liked them so much. The two sat on the swings and swung a little, just talking between the two of them. Rei and Tala on the other hands had some problems.

It was the first graders again. A kid, King, snatched the stuff animals from Tala and Rei and held them in the air. Ian, Spencer, Tyson and Max were busy fighting off King's gang meaning the other two were on their own.

King threw Wolborg at his 'partner' Queen and they both held the stuff animals out of the smaller kids reach. "Give them back." Rei shouted angrily and jumped up again, trying to grab Drigger.

"Why don't you make us?" King sneered, pushing Rei roughly to the ground, making him hit his head. Kai and Bryan saw this happen and quickly ran over just as Rei started crying and curling into a ball and holding his head.

Tala also ran over to his friend's side and asked him if he was alright. Rei shook his head as Bryan and Kai sat him up. Tyson, Ian and Spencer distracted King's gang while Max ran to get the teacher.

Kai check the raven hair boy for anything that he might have consider bad but found nothing but a small bump forming. They all, except for Rei who kept crying, turned to see two teachers running over.

One turned to King, Queen and the rest of the older kids while Mrs. Smith ran up to Rei. Bryan noticed that King and Queen still had Drigger and Wolborg. Apparently Kai noticed too and shot him a questioning glance.

Bryan nodded and the both stood up walking over to them, Kai to King and Bryan to Queen. "These do not belong to you." They snapped grabbing the two stuff animals back and stomped back to Rei and Tala.

Bryan handed Tala back his Wolborg while Kai kneeled beside Rei and put the tiger in his lap. Tala took his back shyly and muttered a quick thank you. Rei on the other hand stopped crying but sniffed as he looked at the plushy in his lap.

He looked up and smiled at Kai before grabbing Drigger and hugging it tightly. Mrs. Smith smiled and shook her head as she helped Rei up. "Alright, let's go back in."

They nodded and lined up behind her as she blew her whistle. Once the rest of the class got in line she led them back inside and stopped outside of the nurse's office. She led Rei in the room and told the nurse what happen.

The nurse just check his head and asked some questions before writing a note his parent's and then they went back to the classroom where they laid out mats that had their names on it and laid down.

Rei and Tala laid down next to each other while Bryan and Kai laid their mats above them and all four of them laid so that they could talk. Ian, Tyson, Max, Spencer and another boy named Kenny laid around them all they talked before the teacher turned off the lights.

Rei hugged Drigger closer to him and fell asleep as did Tala with his Wolborg. Bryan and Kai just looked at them intil their eyes closed and they too were asleep.

* * *

"Class, it's time to go home." Mrs. Smith called, clapping her hands loudly. Groans and moans could be heard as the little kids sat up, yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes. 

Rei yawned and stretched like a cat, his hair coming out of it's bound. Tala's normal hair style with it sticking out like horns and two pieces of stray strands falling in his face was now stinking out every where.

Bryan just had to run his fingers through his hair but he looked like he was about to fall back asleep. Kai also looked like he was about to drop and his hair was even wilder then before.

They got up and put the mats and blankets back where they had gotten them and grabbed their book bags. Rei grabbed his Valentine's bag and wait for Tala, Ian, Kai, Bryan and Spencer.

Max was to busy with keeping Tyson from falling asleep again so they were going to be a while. When they got out side, Tala and Rei ran to Alex and Brandon who were waiting by the car.

"Papa, Daddy, look at what we got!" They shouted happily and held up Drigger and Wolborg.

"They're cute. Who gave them to you?" Alex asked taking Wolborg and looking at it smiling.

"Ian and Spencer said that Kai and Bryan put them on our desk when we were busy handing out our Valentine's card."

"Speaking of them and Valentine's cards, did you two give them theirs?" Brandon asked. Tala and Rei sent horrified looks at each other.

"Shoot. Hold Drigger!" Rei said pushing it into Alex's free hand. They bent down and pulled the cards from their book bag. They turned around and saw Kai and Bryan talking to Voltaire and Boris.

"Hey, Kai, Bryan." They shouted and ran over them.

"We wanted to hand these to you ourselves instead of putting them in the bags." Tala said standing in front of Bryan while Rei stood in front of Kai. They both held out the cards, blushing.

Kai and Bryan blinked and took the cards looking at them. "Um...thank you." They mumbled, looking back at the other two.

"And thank..."Tala started then Rei continued.

"you for the stuff animals."

"Happy Valentines Day." They said together and kissed the boy's in front of them on the cheek before running back to their adoptive parent's. Voltaire, Boris, Alex and Brandon laughed and shook their heads.

"Kids these day's." Voltaire muttered, looking at his grandson and his best friend who both looked like ripe tomatoes. Rei grabbed Drigger and his book bag and hoped in the car with Tala right on his heels.

"You know Alex; I wish I had a camera." Brandon said after he shut the door.

"Me too, love. Me too." Alex said and got into the passenger seat and looked back at Rei and Tala who were now arguing over something again.

"No, that was mine." Tala growled, snatching a lollypop from Rei who hissed.

"No, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"PAPA, DADDY, HE STOLE MY LOLLYPOP!"

"NO I DIDN'T. IT'S MINE."

Kids, they are cute, lovable, annoying and a bunch of oddballs but then again, if they were different then they wouldn't be kids, right? You weren't and never will be able to understand them or the things they do.

**

* * *

**

Gahhhhhhh, I'm so sorry for those who have read my other stories. I can't get rid of the writer block that I have for them. I am so sorry for not updating them. Anyway, please review!Any useful advice on improving my stories (this one shouldn't count since I basically wrote it while dozing off but still) I will be appreciate it.


End file.
